Mi Primo Detestable
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Anna al parecer recibe a su primo, cosa que desde ese instante su vida iba hacer un infierno. Un primo como Horo Horo, para que quiero enemigos. Cap 3 Subido.
1. y asi empieza mi historia

Y asi como empieza mi historia.  
  
By sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
*************************  
  
N/d/sys/r/r: bueno otro fics para ser mas exactos, pero esta vez me la ingenie de otra forma. Espero que esta si sea de su total agrado.  
  
************  
-como empezar mi vida, oh si sola, feliz, si muy feliz pero ahora en mi actualidad, infeliz, desgraciada, y asta mandona se le puede llegar a decir ¿por qué? oh si muy sencillo. No se como habrá pasado esto, pero ya sabría que algún dia sucedería, pero yo no sabia que fuera tan pronto.  
  
Y como yo tan buena persona te contare lo que me ah pasado, eso si claro que antes que llegaran esto a mi gran sueños en pesadilla.  
  
Bueno para empezar me llamo anna kyouyama, tengo 16 años y vivo sola en una gran casa, por la cual mi familia me la ah regalado mi mama y mi papa ellos viven en su cuenta al igual que mis Hermanos también son independientes, bueno pero el punto es que me encanta la soledad y todo eso pero muy pronto mis últimos días de vacaciones para volver denuevo a la secundaria. Asta que ese dia nunca mas lo podré olvidar, solo para que me diera un dolor de jaqueca y buen desmayo.  
  
Ese dia yo solamente estaba cocinando, para mi y mi gran refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas, muy ricas que me llagaban a durar mas de dos meses por que era solo de una persona pero ahora ni dura ni un mes.  
  
Continuo, yo estaba de lo mas bien cocinando como lo dije anteriormente, asta que una llamada telefónica me desconcerté de lo que yo estaba Haciendo, para poder ir a responder esa llamada. Para mi sorpresa era mi madre, por lo cual no sabia a lo que ella me estaba llamando asta que lo descubrí cuando me dijo solamente unas simples palabras, ¨tu primo esta aquí¨ cuando yo solo me puse blanca, yo sabia que ese dia estaba por llegar pero nuca supe que era tan pronto. Asta que reacciones y le pregunte ¨por que tan pronto madre si solo faltan unos dos años mas¨ pero mi mama tranquila solo me dijo ¨ tu primo, te Extraña mucho y se vino por adelantado¨ y de hay no super que hacer cuando ya termine la conversación con mi madre, no lo pense ni un minuto y me puse a gritar como de que mi primo llegaría, en tres días, pero solo me recosté en mi cama y hasta se me habia olvidado que estaba preparando mi comida. Y hasta estas alturas ya estaría toda quemada, por mi sujileta conversación como mi primo horo horo llegaría a mi casa para quedarse no, no puedo tengo que ya estar convencida pero no puedo mas que lo pienso como vivir con el si lo pude soportar una semana no creo que lo pueda soportar hasta que termine la universidad. Seria una de mis grandes. Alguna buena solución que no se me ocurría ninguna asta el momento y eso es lo que mas me ponía pesada que no habia una buena solución para que se fuera mi primito horo, hasta que no lo pense dos veces y llame a un muy buen amigo el si me ayudaría a librarme de horo. Pero antes de eso, tenia toda la cocina prendida con los alimentos que supuestamente iba a comer, solo suspire y lo apague estaba todo como carbón la carne, y el arroz quemado. Después de salir de la cocina mi dirigí directamente hasta el teléfono entonces marque hasta que me contesto un vocesita que es muy graciosa pero muy buena para consejos.  
  
_Hola habla manta oyamada, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar.  
  
_manta soy yo anna, necesito tu ayuda  
  
_¿mi ayuda? Y que es lo que se te ofrece, a si hola anna.  
  
_mi primo horo, llegara en tres días mas y se quedara hasta que entre a la universidad, me aviso hoy dia mi madre.  
  
_valla problema anna, tu primo no es por ofender. Pero no es muy confiable y ademas es bueno, para las lanzadas.  
  
_y tu crees que yo estoy contenta para nada manta mi primo, tu sabes lo que eso significa.  
  
_que para ti no hay descanso, y lo único que sabrás es pensar solo en la escuela ¿no?.  
  
_claro eso si que los dos vamos a tener dolor de cabeza, por que cuando quieras venir para acá y este tonto este no lo quiero pensar. Bueno manta te tengo que dejar por que alguien golpea la puerta.  
  
_muy bien pero no te desanimes ya veras que horo no es tan rara, para sus cosas.  
  
_si tu lo dices bye manta.  
  
_adios anna.  
  
Pero nunca supe, que mis grandes ilusiones de pasarla un buen rato sola se convirtiera en puros pedazos rotos de ilusiones. Por la oscuridad y lo mas que odio que sea parte de mi familia, pero bueno solo tengo que pensar que es un buen primo y que no ara nada durante estos años, que el solo es mas parte de la familia. Y el solo es una muy buena persona no hay nada de que termerle a nadien a nadien, solamente cuando llegue en tres días mas lo saludare lo abrasare y le diré ¨hola primito tanto tiempo que no te veo¨ después llegare a mi cuarto y gritare deseando que pase pronto los años. Bueno eso no sucederá asta en tres días mas.  
  
Pero no fue asi lo que creí que duraría en tres días solo se limito en una tarde, si cuando abrí la puerta lo vi lleno de equipajes eran mas exactos casi todo su cuarto ya que se mudaba a mi casa por que no podía ser de algunos de mis otros Hermanos Eh, el sonríe valla que raro solo pienso que después vuelva su sonrisa malvada.  
  
_hola primita querida como estas.  
  
_jejeje hola horo horo  
***************  
Continuara.....  
***********  
  
N/d/sys/r/r: bueno que les puede decir (este es mi primer fics que me gusta aparte del otro -////- que emoción) que les puedo decir que se me aiga ocurrido una historia que horo es primo de anna Eh. Bueno este fics se los dedico especialmente a los que les gustan shaman king (me gustaría nombrarlos a todos pero son muchos) . Y a una amiga que conocí ayer 17 de febrero.  
  
Ruki: bueno y que les pareció el fics asta el momento  
  
Anna: mal, muy mal a nadien te dijo que me pusieras como prima, a este cerdo.  
  
Horo: a quien le dices cerdo.  
  
Anna: entonces te llamo ballena holgazán-  
  
Ruki: cállate anna y tu horo, también si no le digo a la Daniela que te portaste como un....  
  
Horo: U_U¡ me calmo y alguien de mis amigos aparecerán en est fics o solo estaré con esta ruki.  
  
Ruki: si va a esta manta, yoh, ren tao, lyserg, pilika, tamao etc.. Lo que se me ocurran pero este solo es el primer Capitulo si que calmate.  
  
Horo: no puedo  
  
Ruki: ¬¬ olvídalo manta por que no le haces compañía por mientras los demas llegan y para terminar ya mi primer Capitulo  
  
Manta: esta bien ruki.  
  
Ruki: bien como manta fue a consolar a horo horo y anna esta hay como líbraselo yo despido mi fics para hacer el segundo bye. 


	2. mi querido primo

Mi querido primo  
  
By sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
*****************  
Horo: Hola mi primita querida annita ^^  
  
Anna: mi primo querido tanto tiempo y que haces aquí.  
  
Horo: que ingrata eres me vine a pasar todas las temporadas contigo mi querida primita.  
  
Anna: no soy ingrata horo pero era tenias que llegar.  
  
Horo: T_T que ya me estas echando anna, buaaaaaaaa que ingrata eres no me quieres prima eres muy ingrata buaaaaa.  
  
Anna: ahh ya cállate y pasa y te invito a tomar el te.  
  
Al entrar horo horo, dejo todo el equipaje al lado de la puerta principal. Para seguir a anna hasta el living mientras en tanto que ella preparaba el te, al llegar con el servia tranquilamente el te con los ojos cerrado tratado de preguntarse por que horo habia llegado antes de lo esperado.  
  
Anna: primo por que llegaste antes de los días mencionados por mi madre, en la conversación que tuve con ella antes que llegaras.  
  
Horo: no te contó que mi prometida esta embaraza de mi y ella también se viene a quedar a esta casa por mientras que yo estudio  
  
Anna: 0_o QUEEEEEEE???? QUE ACABAS DE HACER EMBARAZAR A UNA CHICA, ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE ME IMAGINE PERO PARA QUE LLEGARAS AL RECORD TE PASASTE PRIMITO Y AHORA COMO SE LLAMA LA QUE TE VENDIO LA POMADA EH. ¬o¬  
Horo: jejejej me la vendió fue tamao tamamura y yo acepte ^~^  
  
Anna: y tu como te atreves a disponer de mi casa si yo nisiquiera conozco a esa.  
  
Horo: bueno como yo soy una persona responsable me quiero encargar de mi hijo T-T seré papá  
  
Anna: dios trágame, por favor no quiero ser condenada por ese invesil que se atreve tener el apellido kyouyama.  
  
Horo:calmate querida prima, ademas ella es muy buena cocinera si que no debes de preocupar y ademas, acuérdate de tus prometidos ¬D¬.  
  
Anna: ¿qué prometidos?.  
  
Horo:valla yo pense que tu mama te habia contado jejejej ^~^ (creo que metió la pata)  
  
Anna:pero mi madre que hizo esta vez horo horo dime.  
  
Cuando anna, se empezó a desesperar mas solo se subió encima de horo horo y empezó a estrangularlo por no decirle nada. Mientras que el trataba de respirar como podía en ese momento horo trataba de decirle algunas palabras pero no podía por que no le sala ninguna, por lo morado que estaba pero anna al Reaccionar lo soltó.  
  
Anna:habla y ya que sea rápido o si no ya veras lo que te pasara.  
  
Horo: ^~^¡ esta bien annita es que lo pasa, es que tu madre antes de llegar aquí me dijo que tenia dos prometidos para ti son de las misma familia pero diferentes décadas bueno eso es lo que le escuche.  
::.-recuerdo de la conversación de horo horo y la madre de anna-.::  
  
Cuando horo horo habia llegado a la pasa de los kyouyama, el sabia perfectamente que después de la secundaria por obligación tenia que partir hacia la universidad y lo cual tenia que estar en la casa de su prima para vivir con ella. El estaba muy feliz de estar con su prima de nuevo, aunque el sabia que ella no le iba a agradar mucho la idea pero al fin y al cabo tenia que aceptarlo por que ya era un compromiso por adelantado.  
  
(no se el nombre de la madre de anna y nisiquiera se si, que existe si que le inventare un nombre por mientras, se va a llamar feng mai)  
  
Feng:quiero sobrino, mi hermano me contó que ya quieres vivir con mi hija. Si que yo creo que no tendrás ningún problemas con eso pero ademas tendrás que convivir con sus prometidos.  
  
Horo:tia ¿anna tiene prometidos?.  
  
Feng:claro se lo escogí yo y tu tío, claro que ella tendrá que escoger uno de los dos y para eso ellos vendrán a vivir con ella.  
  
Horo:oh valla ^^ ::.-fin del recuerdo entre la conversación-.::  
  
Horo:y asi como sucedió, yo creí que ya lo sabias por eso fue que te lo comente.  
  
Anna:y sabes los nombre de esos dos.  
  
horo:ehh no annita, por que si no ya me estrangularais denuevo pero esta si que no me la se no me lo dijo tu madre.  
  
Anna:ohh valla en que dilema se convirtió mi madre para hacer esto ¬¬-  
  
En la rara conversación que habia tenido anna y horo horo por lo supuestos, prometidos que anna no sabia el timbre de la casa habia sonado muchas veces cosa que anna fue atender de quien se trataba al ver se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rosados, sus ojos muy puros y de una sinceridad extraordinaria, claro que solo en eso por que comparación de su ropa era media rara.  
  
Tamao:cariño estas aquí.  
  
Anna: ¡¿Hey quien eres tu?!  
  
Tamao:me llamo tamao tamamura y soy la prometida de horo horo y tu.  
  
Anna:para tu información soy la dueña de esta casa y la que deberás respetar.  
  
Antes de que se convertir en una gran pelea entre las dos chicas, justo habia aparecido horo horo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Horo:querida tamao, como estas mi amor divino.  
  
Tamao:aquí cariño mío, y ella es tu prima  
  
Horo:si ella es mi prima anna ella es tamao, y tamao ella es anna mi prima  
  
Las dos: ¬¬*  
  
Horo:^~^¡  
continuara...  
********************  
  
N/d/sys/r/r: bueno ahora ya me salí de la trama ¬¬ bueno no importa, muchas gracias por decir que mi fics es original y a todos los demás se los agradezco mucho gracias a ustedes escribo.  
  
Ruki:ven que mi fics no resulto ser tan malo después de todo.  
  
Anna:claro por que tu eres la que escribe y nosotros tus mojigatos.  
  
Horo.anna tiene razón (0_o que lo dije yo) Tamao:o////o  
  
Ruki:ahh va tamao no te sonrojes eres muy buena para eso creo.  
  
Horo:0_o  
  
Anna:U_U  
  
Ruki:ohhh miren pero si es yoh y compañía ¬¬ (y a estos quien los invito todavía no les era su turno)-.  
  
Ren:quisimos venir por que ya nos aburrimos en tu casa.  
  
Ruki.tontos están en mi habitación.  
  
Yoh:o.o  
  
Ruki:y tu yoh de que te sorprendes.  
  
Yoh:de que nos tengas como protector de pantalla y de iconos para tus accesos directos, y ademas si es de hao y lyserg.  
  
Ruki:claro tontito por que ellos me encantan, su forma de ser es muy bakan y por que eso los tengo.  
  
Lyserg: y que significa bakan?  
  
Ruki:querido lyserg significa en mi idioma bueno onda.  
  
Lyserg:ahhhh  
  
Hao:hola llegue oye ruki eres muy fanática de sakura y digimon por lo que veo.  
  
Ruki:ah si es que antiguamente.  
  
Hao:en que años estas hablando.  
  
Ruki: oyeee que grosero ¬¬ a tu admiradora ferviente.  
  
Hao:U_U ok me callo.  
  
Yoh:jiji mejor por que no leemos los review como lo hacen toda la buena gente normal.  
  
Ruki:ehh yoh la buena gente normal no leen los review ¿o si?.  
  
Anna:tonta.  
  
Ruki:y tu cállate anna si no te congo lo que menos te esperas.  
  
Anna:ok ¬¬ (algún dia me las pagaras) Ruki:y bueno quien leerá el primer review.  
  
Ren:yo yo que no Eh hablado.  
  
Ruki:ok  
  
Ren: ¡konichiwa annita! Me alegra que comenzaras este fics, ya me imagino a la pobre anna sufriendo por tener un primo como horo. No se por que, pero me da la impresión de que a ti también te agrada ese peli-azul.  
  
Un chico como horo queriendo llamar la atención, junto a una chica tan tranquila como anna. Quiero ver que resulta. Continuado pronto ^_^  
  
¡dewa mata! ^_^.  
  
Ruki:o_0 a mi gustarme jajajajaja, si seguro como no ¬¬-  
  
Yoh:que sarcástica no lo creen.  
  
Todos:U_U mmm.  
  
Ruki:bueno te respondo querida amiga yami bakura no, no me gusta pero quería hacer un fics totalmente diferente hacia los demás algo fuera de lo común y que mas Haciendo que horo y anna fueran primos. Aunque me costo por que tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza para hacerla pero se me ocurrió justo esa pero nada mas y gracias por querer, que continue y si ya por fin lo continue.  
  
Lyserg:yo leo el otro por que tampoco, yo no Eh leído nada y no Eh tenido mucha participación.  
  
Ruki:ok querido lyserg.  
  
Lyserg: U///U mmm, bueno aquí va ella se llama anna kyouyama. Oh valla otra annita por aquí. Bueno esta dice asi. Que bien q ya lo subiste, la verdad es muy gracioso solo a ti se te hubiera ocurrido ponerme como la prima de horo horo. Pero Ta muy bien aunq me pregunto Saldrá yoh.  
  
Ruki: claro que Saldrá y menos de lo que te imaginas saldar jajajaja.  
  
Horo:que malvada.  
  
Ren:no esta loca.  
  
Yoh:si se fuera con fausto serian buena pareja si a los dos le gusta las que son los huesos, y lo de mas muerte ^^ jijijiji  
  
Ruki.te escuche yoh y eres un grosero por eso no me gusta por que te encanta que la gente pase llevar a las buenas personas.  
  
Horo:eh disculpa eres buena persona.  
  
Ruki:CALLATE.  
  
Ren:creo que se enojo. Hao:bueno ahora es mi turno si que yo ahora leo. Esta es de fresa_tamao y dice asi. Que 0_o horo horo primo de anna, oh que cosa rara escribiste pero espero que también la continues esta por no veo la química como primos entre ellso pero el titulo lo indica todo n_n¡  
  
Ruki:bueno no se de a donde saco la imaginación, pero puedo llegar a escribir muchas cosas y dentro de ellas las mas estrañas claro que eso si no las publico por que es un caso perdido.  
  
Manta:yooooooooo, no Eh hablado en todo tu maldito final del Capitulo si que me toca justo con el final.  
  
Ruki:ok, ok pero apúrate ¬¬  
  
Manta:bueno esta es de mako (que lindo nombre) y dice asi oye esta bueno. Pero @_@ derrepente me confundo .  
  
De todas maneras esta muy bueno asi es q continualo por fis *cara tierna* .  
  
Ruki:ahhh que es un amor esa mako, me agrada bueno para los que me mandaron review se os dedico que gracias a ustedes me dan ganas de continuar T-T llorando de felicidad siiii.  
  
Horo:podemos ir a dormir tu fics ya termino ¿no?.  
  
Ruki:si par de flojos.  
  
Lyserg:bueno como yo soy muy bueno quiero que por favor si son fanáticos míos, de ren tao, yoh, hao o horo horo mándele review a la pobre ruki que esta desesperada por contestar preguntas siiii.  
  
Ruki:ahhh eres un amor lyserg por eso te quiero tanto.  
  
Hao:y yo ¬¬*  
  
ruki:tu no te has sacrificado, por mi como lo hizo mi lindo lyserg.  
  
Hao:¬¬* (maldito me lasa pagaras en el próximo Capitulo)  
  
Ruki:bueno eso es todo les agradezco sus review bye.  
  
Todos: bye. 


	3. los primeros problemas en casa parte 1

Los primeros problemas en casa (parte 1)

By: sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi

*************************

N/d/sys/r/r: hola antes de empezar quiero dar una gran disculpa por el retraso del fics ya que Eh tenido problemas con el fics y espero que con esto me disculpen.

**************

Antes de hecharle una vistas asesinas por parte de anna hacia tamao, al igual que tamao hacia anna mientras que horo horo solo podía notar la gran tensión por partes de la chicas.

_eh anna como te estaba diciendo n_n¡, tamao ella es mi novio y tamao ella es anna mi prima.

_¬¬ si creo que ya conocí bastante horo horo para darme cuenta-le dijo anna que no estaba muy contenta por la parición de la supuesta novia de el, mientras horo noto eso por parte de su prima mientras en tanto tamao solo no andaba de ganas a hecharle mas fuego a la leña.

_y bien puedo pasar, por que creo que en el corredor no ara nada productivo-pregunto tamao, pero en el interior de anna solo quería que se fuera. Mientras en tanto horo llevaba sus cosas seguida por la chica.

Mientras en tanto el teléfono estaba sonando, mientras que anna por fin pudo Reaccionar y lo fue a contestar quien demonios era el que habia llamado.

_hola habla anna kyouyama quien tengo el gusto de hablar-pregunto mientras que del otro lado le respondió.

_hola anna n_n como estas tanto tiempo preciosa-le respondió, a anna no le gusto mucho la frase de ¨preciosa¨. Mientras le respondía al desconocido del otro lado.

_perdon pero quien es y como se atreve de decirme eso si nisiquiera me conoce.

_claro que te conozco annita si mucho tiempo hemos tenido una relación para que la olvidaras tan facilmente-sorprendida la chica, se acordó inmediatamente de esa persona, y mas le dio vergüenza saber que se habia olvidado de el hace un tiempo.

_perdoname, lo siento no era mi intención pero Eh tenido varios problemas por los cuales no te Eh podido llamar perdóname si.

-claro preciosa no hay problema y como esta aya.

_mall!!! ¬¬ te das cuenta mi primo aparición y mas encima una naca como su novia también la trajo.

_pobre de ti preciosa y como fue que paso, no se supone que aparecería por un tiempo mas.

_Eso era pero el tonto quería llegar mas por que según el me ¨extrañaba¨.

_valla creo que ese es un muy buen motivo ya que la linda preciosa, no se puede quedar sola y como su primo cuidándola mejor. Lo aria yo claro si tu me dejaras vivir en tu casa-la sola pregunta hizo a anna que se sonrojara de golpe, ya que al otro lado del teléfono se imaginaba el color de sus mejillas como estaría de un color carmesí muy hermoso, provocando que se viera mas hermosa de lo que es.

Mientras de la conversación apareció horo horo derrepente tratando de que se despegara un poco del teléfono para hablar con ella. Pero anna no lo soporto mas y tuvo que despedirse rápido de la persona que con ¨ella¨ estaba hablando.

_Disculpa pero te tendré que dejarte, ya que mi primo empezó a fastidiar-le dijo antes que pudiera colgar, pero antes de eso la voz del otro lado Haciendo que se despidiera aun mas sonrojada y una sonrisa burlona de su primo.

_cuidate preciosa, y ten cuidado con el lobo que esta suelto o loco de besar los labios de su chica-terminando la conversación lo colgó aun mas avergonzada Haciendo la pregunta millón de su primo.

_Disculpa prima pero por que te sonrojaste de esa forma, por que no creo que tu galán te aiga dicho algo que te provocara un poco de color carmesí en tu rostro-enojada anna solo, le pego en la cabeza por forma de ser tan mal educado y mas encima un copuchento, y recordando a lo que horo horo quería hablar con ella.

_y bien tonto que querías hablar conmigo, ve al grano y se breve ya que no quiero los rodeos-le respondió. Horo sabia que al preguntarle su pregunta definitiva seria un ¨no¨ pero tenia que intentarlo ya que esa era la única opción de saber si le diría que si o que no y asi fue como le dijo.

_Disculpame anna pero podría hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, y claro que podrías traer a tus amigos y también a los míos para que la fiesta sea la mas variada-la propuesta no era tan mala y mas encima, si anna hace mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirse tanto y hacer una fiesta en su casa se podría tener un poco de paz y la pasaría bien un poco.

_esta bien U_U, pero eso si ¬¬* no quiero que pase las misma desgracia que a tu noviesita por que no quiero que esta casa se convierte en el palacio de la prostitución me entendiste-desafiantes sabia que anna le pondría una condición, al saber que clase de amiguitos horo horo le iba a traer a su casa ya que ah sido varias veces que le an propuesta a anna tener relaciones con unos de sus amigos de el y ella como siempre diciendole aun ¨no¨.

_bueno annita como tu digas n_n no te preocupes ya que no pasara eso, y ademas me acuerdo perfectamente que estamos en tu casa y hay que tenerle respeto a ella si que no te preocupes de todo lo que pase y ademas por fin. Confiaras en mi eso es lo que mas valoro si T-T-alegre de que su prima le diera la razón en algo eran frutos ya que se cosechaban aunque no todos ellos estén maduros aun.

_bueno entonces yo llamare primero a ¨mis¨ amigos y después lo aras tu me entendiste y ademas, tu novia me ayudara con las cosas de la casa y ademas si vamos a convivir quería que sea tranquilamente y sin discusiones. Por que no ando con la cabeza de pelear con nadien me entendiste-

_claro anna eso es lo mejor que has tomado como una muy buena respuesta ñ_ñ y ademas, me encanta que seas tu prima aunque todo lo que haga sea malo. Pero siempre cooperare con una prima que me soporta siempre.

En eso anna empezó a llamar a todos sus amigos, uno por uno para que vinieran a la fiesta de bienvenida que le tendría hacia su primo y su novia. Mientras en tanto horo horo hizo lo mismo con sus amigos.

Mientras que horo llamaba anna se hacercaba a donde la habitación que se alojaría tamao. Mientras que abrirla encontraba a ella sentada viendo la tele y comiendo un paquete de papas lays.

_Disculpa pero podrías hacer el favor de acompañarme a las compras ya que tengo que tener listo para la fiesta de bienvenida-anna le pregunto a tamao, mientras ella no respondía a anna no le gusto ya que era de muy mala educación y claro de la chica no se sorprendería mucho.

_oye niña la fiesta no es solamente mía, ya que es tuya y de horo y si que por favor me haces el favor de levantarte me entendiste. Ya que me carga la gente como tu floja-al decir eso tamao, no le gusto mucho y por fin le respondió.

_para ti no soy ninguna floja y ademas, si tenia que hacer eso ya que horo me lo habia dicho y si tengo que hacerlo es para llevarme bien contigo y eso es lo que voy hacer y ademas no me mandes por que no soy tu sirvienta.

_entonces hablar por que se te nota que no tienes educación para decir ¨si altiro voy¨ si que ten un poquito mas de respeto niña ya que soy yo la dueña y te puedo hechar a patadas de esta casa si que cuida tu lengua donde este cerca yo-tamao no le gusto mucho el trato de anna pero tenia que enfrentarle era la casa de ella, y no de horo si que tenia que hacer las cosas de la pinta suya y alomejor algún día ella se trataran mejor.

Justo en eso horo pasaba en la pieza de tamao, para interrumpir en la pelea de anna y tamao. Y penso que ellas todavía no se llevarían bien y pensar que es el primer día que están conviviendo le faltaba mucho por aprender.

_jejeje creo que estas niñas me volverán loco jajaja ñ_ñ¡

continuara...

******************************

N/d/sys/r/: hola bueno como dije lo siento me demore mucho tiempo (bueno aparte del colegio y entre otras cosas jejeje)

Horo: se río o_0

Jeanne: tengo algún problema de reirme.

Yoh: n_n mm creo que si y ademas de tu cambio de nombre y mas encima ñ_ñ¡ la musiquilla que escuchas te esta poniendo asi y eso es peligroso.

Anna: y gracias a ti esta temblando siempre en stgo.

Jeanne: ¬¬ cállate quieres, y ademas no te es de ningún problema que yo diga jeje en tono sarcástico.

Hao: bueno creo que debes estar feliz por los review que te han mandado.

Jeanne: si mi amor estoy muy feliz (aunque no lo demuestre en mi cara)

Horo: ya te chalaste

Jeanne: cállate tío ademas, no sabes que tengo un muy buen ranking en otra pagina aunque no sea en esta

Horo: bueno aunque este Capitulo lo pusiste muy raro.

Jeanne: bueno no lo quiero hacer tan largo esto si que continuo con los review y a la gente que lo mando lo agradezco muchisimo y también a la gente que le gusto mi fics sexo por amor.

Yoh: y quien sale n_n

Jeanne: claro si es un lemon de hao y anna

Yoh: 0_o valla y por que no me incluiste.

Jeanne: ¬D¬ claro que si te incluí solo que esta vez serás la victima (ya que hecho mucho de anna) y bueno ahora si los review.

eluet-chan: disculpa la tardansa pero bueno aqui esta el fics como lo prometi ^^ y espero que esta tardansa no te hubiera comido los huesos y si aqui te resive hao el besito. 

hao: gracias eluet yo ya sabia que era guapo y todo eso pero no es para tanto

horo: claro el modosito aqui

jeanne: callate horo por quees verdad ^^ y bien el siguente es de..

anna kyouyama: si es sanita ( ohhh si) bueno como lo sabes mi fics trato de hacerlos ton parecido a los de las serie pero bueno y gracias por tu review

yoh: creo que esta emocionada de que le pesacaran el fics

jeanne: claro pues bueno continuemos

sakura_himura: me aplaudio (*_* me maravilloso) gracias y bueno esta continuado ^^

hao: creo que ya esta subida por las nubes

jeanne: amor divino claro que si por que es maravilloso que emoción y el siguiente es de.

dark_shaman: se quedo picado bueno aqui sigue aunque te van a gustar los priximo capitulos y lo are mejor (aunque este un poco fome diria yo) 

lyserg: no se preocupes señorita jeanne ya lo lograra para su proximo capitulo

jeanne: gracias lyserg por apoyarme amor y el siguente es de

goten saotome: ya lo continue y como que ¡¡ SE TE BORRO EL FICS QUE YO TANTAS ANSIAS ESPERE (exactamente un mes)!! bueno no importa y claro te le voy hablar aunque se me aiga undido el mundo por leer tu fics no importa.

jeanne: bueno eso es todo y espero que en este capitulo le responda un pco mas de fics que ya tengo muchas emociones de seguir respondiendo bueno besditos bye.

hao: bye a todos y traten de que esta no se le suma en las nubes

yoh: n_n¡ jijiji creo que ahora soñara en que le manden muchos review

lyserg: señorita calmese que le afectara

jeanne: @_@ creo que siii 


End file.
